Various work vehicles, such as tractors, include tracks that provide additional traction to enable the tractors to more easily move through rough or muddy fields. In certain instances, due to the nature of the field or particular operation on the field, it may be desirable to adjust a tread width between tracks on the tractor. Generally, the adjustment of the tread width requires disassembling a gear box and inserting one or more spacers and shafts, and a particular kit of spacers and shafts is required for each tread width. The disassembly of the gear box is time consuming and may reduce productivity of the tractor. Moreover, the numerous kits required to adjust between various tread widths are costly, and require the operator to store the various kits when not in use.